


Closer

by kazahegao



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, M/M, Monsters, dub-con, non-con, thats all i can think of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazahegao/pseuds/kazahegao
Summary: Pyramid Head finds James and uses him for their own pleasure. He's much better than the Mannequins.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> The pronouns referring to Pyramid Head change from 'it' to 'he' depending on how James views them. 'It' for when he is afraid, and 'he' when he views them as more human-like and attractive.

James was too preoccupied searching for Laura, that he didn’t hear or feel something creeping up behind him. The second he did notice, he was already being lifted by the neck by that red pyramid thing. His legs kicked at the monster, to no avail. Its grip simply got tighter.

A loud cracking sound came from James’ hips as the creature forced his legs open quickly with its free hand, in a position he hadn’t been in in years. One firm hand gripped at his wrists, holding him up against the wall, the other hand grabbing at his shirt and forcing it off. Ripping off his shirt, his jacket, and jeans. Now he was just pressed up against a wall, legs wide open, and the only clothing he was in was his shoes. There was no point in screaming at this point. If anybody came and saw him, he would be humiliated for life.

It removed one of its gloves, yet still made sure not to let go of James’ wrists. Two of its fingers were connected by skin, but that wasn’t what bothered James, it was more the fact that inside the glove was some strange sticky substance, which seemed to lubricate its hand. The fact that he didn’t know what it was set him on edge. The hand gently moved against his legs, causing him to shudder from the sudden contact. 

The creature lodged its index finger into James’ hole, which elicited a small gasp from him. It twisted and turned, and was soon thrusting in and out of his hole. His eyes were scrunched shut, he couldn’t look. After the finger was removed, there was no time to relax because the appendage which resembled two stapled together fingers was already knuckles-deep inside of him. A hiss through gritted teeth escaped from his lips. _No, no!_

Thankfully, after a few quick thrusts the appendage was out of his hole. Unfortunately, it reached down and pulled the belt of its robe down, revealing its genitals. It looked human. Quite thick and not too big, but certainly not too small either.

James licked his lips – because they were dry, of course. Not for any other reason. Not because he’s finally about to get that friction he’s waited for for 3 years. It’s. It’s because he had dry lips, because he’s scared. That’s what he told himself, at least.

The creature let out a low moan as its thick member forced its way into James' tight hole.

James gasped every time he thrusted in, not just because of the pleasure, but because of his bewilderment that this was happening. He thrusted in and out a few times, slow and steady. James enjoyed it. He forgot what was going on, he let the feeling take over for a few seconds.

When it came back to him, he started protesting and kicking again. This just made him thrust deeper, harder. James let out a loud, embarrassing moan before quickly biting his lip, to shut himself up. He seemed to enjoy that, the noise James had just made, so thrusts in deeper again. James could tell if it could speak it would insult him right now.  
His thrusts then began to go painstakingly slow, so slow it made James ache. His lip was becoming sore from biting it so hard. He couldn’t help but whine because of how slow he was going.

Even as his thick length got all the way in, he was still going _so_ fucking slowly. James couldn’t take it. He was whining, his hips rocking slowly, enough to seem like he wanted it but not enough to seem desperate.

He still kept going slowly, and tears welled in James’ eyes.

“P-Please… please…” James begged, turning his head to the side again out of embarrassment, staring at the bloody wall, and remembering just what was inside of him. 

The thing cocked its head inquisitively. It was mocking him. James wasn’t really in a state get riled up though, he just needed that friction now.

“Please,” he repeated, “Do it harder, fuck me harder, get on with it! Please!” he cried, shaking his head with his eyes firmly shut. He hated this, but he loved it. It was so confusing. Why couldn’t this be with someone else? Why… Why did it have to be that _thing?_

The creature obeyed, and thrusted deep into James suddenly, its balls smacking loudly against his skin. It was a dirty sound. A lewd sound. James’ hole clenched at the sound, much to the creature’s approval, who thrusted even faster.

With each deep, quick thrust, James’ head slammed against the wall, but he didn’t care. He focused on the feeling of the other’s thick length in him, the way it felt going in and out, the way it made him feel so good. It’d been too long.

His hand reached to James’ dick. James didn’t expect it, so his body twitched, but he was so excited. Finally. The hand jerked James off, rubbing gently and slowly over the tip, playing with the foreskin a little, just how he liked it. James moaned loudly and his legs clung around the creature’s muscular back tightly.

“Har…der….” James breathed through pants and moans. His eyes opened and stared, half lidded, at the other’s muscular, toned body. He hadn’t noticed before, but for one of those things, he was quite attractive. James watched his lower abdomen twitch and tense as he thrusted. The hand that gripped his wrists let go, because he knew James wouldn’t protest anymore. Now both hands held his hips and kept him stable.

Instead of thrusting into him like before, the thing decided to use James. Using his hands, he pulled James up and down, as if he were some kind of toy, or something to be used.

James’ hands pulled the thing closer, it was embarrassing, but he didn’t care anymore. He was too far gone to care. The cool metal of the thing’s ‘head’ pressed against James’ bare chest, poking into the skin and making him bleed a little.

It continued to thrust deeper, and thrusted in such a way it hit James’ prostrate. His eyes rolled backwards and mouth wide open, gasping and panting so desperately. His grip on the thing’s back got tighter, and it kept thrusting his thick length into James. He could feel it twitch inside of him, making him cry out “Oh God!”

Precum dribbled from the tip of his dick, and the creature rubbed at it with his thumb, which felt amazing. That hand continued to rub James' dick as the other continued to bounce him up and down his dick like a toy. “God, God,” James moaned, now completely unashamed, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeated. He could feel himself about to lose it.

The hot, thick cock thrusted into him one last time, deep and hard with a loud smack, and squirted its cum into James, filling him up.  
James cried out as cum spurted out of his own cock, and tears streamed down his face.

The creature let go of him, and he fell to the floor with a loud thump. It walked away and left James on the cold floor, with cum leaking out of him.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  (After writing this I realised in SH2, Pyramid Head's clothes cover their chest. I was thinking of the later designs for them, where they have their bare chest showing)


End file.
